This invention relates to a cutter blade device of a mowing machine including a flexible cord, such as a nylon cord, wound and held in the machine to serve as a cutter for cutting grass.
This type of cutter blade device comprises a spool mounted in a casing of the mowing machine and supported at a lower end of a drive shaft for rotating the casing, and flexible cords, such as nylon cords, wound on the spool in a multiplicity of windings to form a coil of cords of substantially uniform thickness. Outer end portions of the cords are drawn out in a predetermined length from the casing through a peripheral wall thereof to outside to serve as cutter blades. In this type of device, it is essential that the cords be firmly secured at their inner end portions to the spool. If the inner end portions of the cords were not securely connected to the spool, the coil of cords on the spool might become disintegrated causing a variety of problems including entanglement, interference with drawing out of the cords or loss of the cords entirely from the casing during operation. To obviate such problems, it has hitherto been necessary to insert the inner end portions of the cords in openings formed in flanges of the spool and provide knots at the ends of the inserted cords for securely holding the cords at the flanges. This operation has usually been performed manually and it has been time-consuming and troublesome to perform such operation. Thus, supplementing the coil of cords has required an operation which is difficult to perform.